Checkpoint 4 - The City (Night)
Overview The City (Night) is the fifth level of DOES NOT Commute. It is this level that would be considered the halfway point of the whole game. The difficulty is a little more complicated as there is tighter roads and there are many ways for this level to be hard due to the location of everyone's locations. This is the second level to feature The City as its setting, the first being The City. Description Roads and buildings In this part of the city, there is some buildings, buildings, and more buildings, two bridges, one dip in the road, two lanes leading presumably to tunnels, some trees, a park with a statue of the planet Saturn, which is the logo of the developers of the game, there is the nightclub as well, which probably is also a bank due to the money symbols. The time of day in this level is mainly night time until the last three cars where rainy sunrise is present. Drivers This is the last level to feature 15 total drivers. There are a lot of returning drivers in this level with few new ones. The new drivers introduced are Lord Ridley, Single man Donny and Mrs. Warner. Our returning drivers are Ben Womack, Mr. Mayfield, Mr. Beck, Mrs. Clemons, Ms. Fitzpatrick, the car with NO driver, Mrs. Griffin, Mr. Turner, Dentist Charles Schneider, Police officer Johnson, Mr. Baker and the man who calls himself Mr. Lee. The previous level is The Amusement Park. The next level is The Garbage Dump/Golf Course. On the next installation of the Does not Commute wiki, we are on the second half of the crazy commuter soap opera. We have a lot of familiar faces, along with a few new ones. Let's see what everyone is up to under the cover of night and above the city skylines. Story summary Ben Womack, federal investigator extraordinaire, leads the pack of this level with a fresh chase of a suspect that he's been following lately. Ben Womack sure finds his "line of work" rather exciting! The last we saw of Mrs. Clemons, she had spent five hundred dollars on a session for spiritual advisory. Now she's off in the night to follow the ghost of her dead husband, wonder where he's going to lead her tonight? Dentist Charles Schneider is here again! He's observing the star constellations tonight and they're going to be aligning accordingly to Schneider's likes and needs. Unfortunately, Schneider isn't the only one who finds this aligning fitting, someone like a certain death spirit named Ni-ko Bim-Zawang. Ni-ko Bim-Zawang seems to be a banished spirit who can now come back now that Mrs. Griffin is serving as her vessel, thanks to that mask. Oh no! Will Mrs. Griffin succumb to the powers of a death spirit? Back on Schneider, he's used his knowledge on time travel and hi-jacked a certain Lord Ridley and his car into the present, unfortunately, Lord Ridley is having a panic attack and is confused on how he got here, doesn't sound good for him! How will he get his mustache waxed now? Mr. Mayfield continues his peculiar obsession with Yorkshire Terriers, in fact, he's taking his new suit to a "private club", doesn't sound too good. Though Mr. Mayfield may be enjoying himself, it so happened that Officer Johnson happens to be looking for a canine driver after reports of a dog driving a car. Funny thing is, that Mr. Mayfield happens to be wearing a dog suit right now! Maybe it's him who's the canine driver! In other news, Mr. Beck has been locked out of his house by his former wife, Mrs. Beck. She's taking his infidelity very seriously and harshly. Poor Mr. Beck! I almost feel bad for him! (Though he shouldn't have cheated on her in the first place.) The leisure driver Mr. Turner is back after a long while, and he's on his way to try some new night-vision goggles...at the night club?? It could be the bank as well, as the building has dollar signs. Sounds like he's creeping like usual or is planning a robbery! The man who calls himself Mr. Lee is heading out in black to have some fun. Sounds mysterious, as he is considering he's impersonating a man who's long gone from this town. Ms. Fitzpatrick is still on it! She's heading out to supervise her invention, the car with NO driver. Though I don't know if she's aware that it's inadvertently tricking people into a possible money laundering scam led by Clark Jensen. Mr. Baker is heading to the night club, as is the single man named Donny, and they both have they're own thoughts while heading there. Mr. Baker thinks that "Women just can't resist, a man who's on the list!" and in a very maniacal way as well, which doesn't sound good for his health. Donny thinks about this one time about a raisin in his chest hair, which explains why this poor chap is still single, keep trying Donny and you'll succeed sooner or later! Finally, we end off with a sleeping driver by the name of Mrs. Warner. She's been driving this way for 17 years, that's impressive! She didn't even crash either! Well, as usual, read on in this zany adventure for yourself! The story goes as follows: # Federal Investigator Ben Womack is enjoying work tonight. Following a suspect is exciting!http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_4_car1.jpg # Mr. Mayfield is heading out to a private club, wearing his favorite suit. He is very excited.http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_4_car2.jpg # The locks have been changed on Mr. Beck's house, so he's heading to a hotel this evening.http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_4_car3.jpg # Mrs. Clemons decided to follow the spirit of her late husband tonight.http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_4_car4.jpg # Inventor and designer Ms. Fitzpatrick heads out in the night to see her prototype in action.http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_4_car5.jpg # There it is again! The car without a driver. Creepy.http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_4_car6.jpg # Mrs. Griffin felt a sudden urge to go out driving in the night, wearing her new mask. "When the stars align and past meets future, death spirit Ni-Ko Bim-Zawang shall rise again," she mumbles.http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_4_car7.jpg # Lord Ridley just had his mustache waxed on Glower Boulevard, but now finds himself very confused in the night. "What on earth are these ghastly square buildings and peculiar-looking automobiles!" he cries.http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_4_car8.jpg # Leisure driver Mr. Turner is enjoying night driving lately. He recently obtained a pair of night vision goggles and is now searching for an appropriately dark place to try them out.http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_4_car9.jpg # Dentist Charles Schneider is driving around town and looking at star constellations tonight. They will soon align accordingly, he muses.http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_4_car10.jpg # Police officer Johnson is patrolling the streets. There have been reports of a canine driver.http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_4_car11.jpg # Advertiser Mr. Baker is heading out to dance. "Women just can't resist, a man who's on the list!" he says to himself loudly, and laughs maniacally.http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_4_car12.jpg # Mr. Lee's family is asleep, but the man who calls himself Mr. Lee rarely sleeps and decides to head out in the night to have some fun, all dressed in black.http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_4_car13.jpg # Single man Donny is on the way to the nightclub. On his way, he thinks about that one time a raisin got stuck in his chest hair. He felt very manly then.http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_4_car14.jpg # Mrs. Warner has been driving in her sleep for the past 17 years. Tonight is no different.http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_4_car15.jpg Unlocks There is no more new unlocks you can get in throughout the game. Hidden Time Bonuses 1.Under the "Mediocre Planet" statue in the middle of the park In the middle of the park, there is a "Mediocre Planet" statue above a small pool. This statue hides a 20-second time bonus. There's no specific car you can use to get this time bonus, as it's relatively in the middle of the town and not on the near outskirts. The cars I recommend to get this time pickup is either Mr. Beck, Mrs. Griffin, Lord Ridley, the man who calls himself Mr. Lee or Mrs. Warner. In the menu, if you line if up with this statue, it will play a secret radio music. 2.Behind the bank/nightclub. This isn't technically a 'hidden' time bonus, but its hard to notice nonetheless for some people. This bonus is an extra 20-second time bonus. It's located in this alleyway behind the night club building. There's no specific car you can use here either to get this time bonus. The drivers (and the cars) that I recommend to get this time bonus is the car with NO driver (black fast car), Mrs. Griffin (pink antique car), Lord Ridley (orange, old car), the man who calls himself Mr. Lee (orange ute) and Mrs. Warner (yellow sports car). Secret Radio Commercial 1.Robert "Crazy Bob" Foley radio commercial for "ARMOR" If you slide the red line on your screen a bit over on the "Crazy Bob" gas station, it will start playing the radio commercial for "ARMOR" This is the final radio commercial for the "Crazy Bob" power-ups. Mr. Baker seems to have out-done himself in this one, as it's my favorite out of the three radio commercials. The dialogue for the commercial goes as follows: "Ladies and gentlemen, what if you could do whatever you want and to do it without any consequences!" "What if that was the case!?" "Well, guess what, now it is." "You could be the maniac you truly are inside of your heart!" "I know, I know what you got going up on in there!" "And that your heart of yours, YOUR DARN MANIA!!" "(Maniacal laughter)" "So listen up, come on down to "Crazy Bob"'s!" "We got probiotic armor for your car that'll make you drive like a rock star!" "That's my motto at "Crazy Bob"'s, Downtown, come on down, QUIT SCREWING AROUND!" "Purchase of Armor avoids all collision and liability insurance." As you can clearly see, "ARMOR" might fail on you. Maybe if you crashed really hard, the "probiotic armor" will fail, unfortunately, "Crazy Bob" has foreseen such a situation as this and has made sure the product avoids insurance for the client's car. So if you buy "ARMOR" and you crash and it doesn't work, well, you just wasted your money on something that avoids your insurance claims. Tough luck for you then! Secret Radio Music On the level select screen, scroll the red line over the "Mediocre Land" statue in the middle of the park, you will be able to listen to a music track that actually has words. This is probably a hint to the 20-second time bonus. The background music is guitar strumming and maybe some drums as well. The dialogue in this music song is as follows: "Laaddiiiesss..." "Through the nighttt...." "Laaddiiiesss..." "I'm lonnggg behindddd...." "I'm rollin, rollin, rollin..." "Through your townnn..." "I'm rollin, rollin, rollin..." "Through your town." This is the full dialogue of the music song, which will then loop back once it reaches the end of the cycle. This also happens to line up with the entrance to the underground parking lot, maybe it's Mr. Baker trying to impress the ladies at the night club, wonder if it worked (Probably not).Category:Levels